


Concrete Jungle

by wannabeoppa



Category: Persona 5, Persona Series
Genre: CHILD Morgana, Fluff, Gen, HUMAN!Morgana AU, I will protect him from you meanies!, MORGANA IS CUTE DON'T TOUCH ME
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-16
Updated: 2018-04-16
Packaged: 2019-04-23 20:09:20
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 686
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14340006
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wannabeoppa/pseuds/wannabeoppa
Summary: something fluffy for y'all heart.





	Concrete Jungle

**Author's Note:**

  * For [FancyPotatocake](https://archiveofourown.org/users/FancyPotatocake/gifts).



> You know Child!Morgana AU art on twitter by [soaptaculart](https://twitter.com/soaptaculart/status/977947610035212289?s=19)?  
> That adorable fanart of Mona on Ren's lap in the train?
> 
> Yeah! Based on that! Check their art out!

They weren’t exaggerating about the bustling life of Tokyo. People of all kinds occupy every square inch of the solid land they walk on. And of course, it wouldn’t be complete without the jungle of trains and stations that Tokyo had to offer.

Ren Amamiya unfortunately had to be tangled between the mess of this jungle of tracks. There were green lines overlapping the yellows, and sometimes the red line stops where the two colours were to join them on the same direction. He could only sigh. This was already harder on his own but…

“Hey Ren! What’s that?!” 

An excited chirp from Ren’s leg snapped him off his concentration. He sighed again. Right, he had a kid with him - Morgana. He could only grab the back of the kid’s collar to pull him back otherwise a very time consuming hide and seek couldn’t be avoided. He cannot afford to get himself in trouble - Morgana was hard enough to be explained why he needed to be with Ren during school. 

“Morgana, not now. We’ll miss the train.” As calmly as he could manage, Ren whispered but soon drowned out by the screeching of the train against the old tracks. Morgana pouted and took Ren’s hand out of habit.

Ren was polite boy. He would let everybody squeeze themselves in the carriage of the train before he would go in. 

Most mornings were a pain. People were canned inside such a small space and he would cradle his belongings protectively against him - but that was before Morgana. Now, he would shield the kid with his body as if protecting his own blood from danger. Ren would be willing to be elbowed, stood on and pushed as long as Morgana was safely and comfortably shoved in the corner. 

Both will grin at each other with a knowing gleam in their eyes.

“Hoo, lucky day huh?” Ren huffed as he found himself a seat. Morgana nodded as he held onto the taller boy’s knees as people continue to brush past him. Morgana growled lowly but enough for Ren to catch on. “No growling.” He leered but softens his expression as soon as he reached for the smaller boy’s body, lifting him gently to perch him atop his lap - his bag squished between Morgana’s back and his chest.

“We don’t growl at people, okay?” Ren whispered while a hand secured Morgana’s small body as the other fished a book out of his bag. “We have a bit of time until school, do you want to read about Zorro?” Ren changed his tone and spoke as you would to a toddler - soft and excited.

“Mhmm!” There was no protest from the smaller boy. He took the book from Ren, flicking through the pages where are pictures and drawings are drawn on. 

Ren would read to him, changing the pitches of his voice where deemed fit as long as Morgana would rest at a page. The smaller boy will react to the voices by squealing, growling, and even praising the narrator for doing such a good job.

Morgana would point hard at the page as Zorro’s masculine stance appear on the paper. He would imitate the gentleman by filling his chest up with air and looking regal followed by a smoulder of his lips.

“Do you think Lady Ann would like me if my chest are as big as Zorro’s?” His voice was grisly - well, he attempted for it to be.

“Get taller first, then we’ll talk about getting your chest that big.” Ren humoured him with a cheshire cat grin to which Morgana responded with a bounce on Ren’s lap hitting his jewels. 

He groaned in agony, Morgana hollered. As soon as the pain subsided, the older boy found the amusement to his actions that he laughed along.

Many eyes are on them. Their whispers contrasting. On the left were his schoolmates, gossiping about the lies that seem to fuel their day while on the right were cooing from slightly older females that see Ren’s care for Morgana an “attractive thing.” 

Both ignored the ramblings.

It’s just them versus the world.

**Author's Note:**

> Heck.


End file.
